00 in the IS Academy!(HIATUSUP FOR ADOPTION SORRY)
by Bruianor
Summary: a very *AHEM* convenient set of coincidences sends Setsuna and Ali al Saachez to the world of Infinite Stratos! After Setsuna saves Houki from the clutches of the mercenary, he collapses and is sent to the infirmary. What does destiny have in stow for our heros?


**Hey there!**

 **This is my second attempt at a fanfiction.**

 **As before, I would like to start by saying that I do not own Gundam 00 nor I do Infinite Stratos.**

 **I want to point the meaning of some symbols I'll be using in this story:**

 **1) xXx: this means a change of idea or location. You'll know which is which based in the context.**

 **2) ******xXx******: this means a change in POV.(from Gundam 00 to IS and vice- versa)**

 **Also, please excuse any faults in my grammar or writing, as English isn't my native language.**

 **Have mercy on my soul!**

"HA! These people are my hostages!" scoffed Ali al Saachez, the wicked mercenary. "One false move and I'll…" he was cut off by the appearance of small luminous particles filed his cockpit. Then, there was a bright flash as 00 Raiser kicked his machine. As he leveled his Throne unit, Saachez noticed that they weren't in the Middle East anymore, they were somewhere over an island that was connected to the mainland via a monorail. Also, he seemed to have lost contact with VEDA, the supercomputer that managed most of the Suit's systems. He could barely keep up with the movements of his opponent, and quickly started thinking a way to get out of there, and got the idea of luring the glowing Gundam to the island, so as to trap him with a hostage situation just as Setsuna slashed one of the Throne's legs with his blades.

On 00's cockpit, Setsuna was ignoring the pain in his right shoulder as he slashed at the seemingly retreating Throne unit. As the he slashed again, he noticed that the background had changed. It seemed that they were now fighting over a small island on the coast of Japan. He also noticed that his opponent was retreating and luring him towards what looked like an arena. _Just where are we?_ he asked himself.

xXx

Unbeknownst to both contenders, a freaky solar storm, combined with unusual energy readings coming from the GN particle dispersing towers in the Middle East and 00 Raiser's Trans-Am transported both of them to another dimension and backwards in time, and were now battling over the IS Academy in Japan in the early 21st century.

xXx

Almost consumed with rage, Setsuna slashed over and over at his opponent, while Saachez continued retreating towards the arena.

"Fangs, fly!" commanded Saachez. Immediately, the GN Fangs launched and started a strafing run on 00.

Setsuna then fired his GN Swords II in rifle mode. The blast, being amplified by 00 Raiser being in Trans-Am, vaporized the GN Fangs and pierced what seemed to be an energy shield over the arena. He then charged at the Throne, but missed, because Saachez had already entered the arena. Setsuna followed, now worried for the safety of the civilians. He could hear their screams and worries, through the use of the Raiser System. Decided to stop Saachez, he dived at full speed into the fray.

As he entered the arena, he surveyed his surroundings, and saw that the Throne suit was holding a civilian in a weird armored suit in its hands.

"Do not move another inch, or she gets it, Mister Gundam!" yelled Ali al Saachez.

*****xXx****

Ichika Orimura wasn't very happy. He was nervous and he was having second thoughts. First, he had discovered that Charles Dunois was actually Charlotte Dunois. Then, there was the fact that they were now a team for the upcoming tournament. Also, he had recently found out that their first adversaries would be his childhood friend Houki Shinonono and the german transfer student Laura Bodewig. As if that weren't enough, the whole Academy would be watching.

"Well, there's no way out of it now, so let's go Charles!" he said.

"Oui, let's go" replied the Frenchman-er woman.

They entered the arena, a large oval-shaped structure that was filled with the other students from the Academy. As soon as they had entered, a holographic display appeared on the center of the arena. The countdown had begun, and the four pilots took battle stance. Ichika stood in front of Charles in the Byakushiki, while Charles was taking the role of support, in the Raphael-Revive, whilst holding 2 rifles. On the other side, Laura had taken point in her Schwarzer Regen, whilst Houki stayed back in an Academy issued IS.

The crowd was going wild with excitement, as everyone cheered for Ichika ( _ **A.N: Being the only male in an all-girls school has its perks, am I right? Wink, wink**_ ).

They were all waiting for the counter to reach zero, both teams barely able to stay put. But as soon as the counter reached zero, there was an explosion and then a huge magenta beam impacted unto the arena.

xXx

In the control room, Miss Yamada jumped in surprise as the bam impacted and all of the sensors in the room were set off.

"Miss Orimura, there has been a weapon impact on the arena. It is confirmed to have been a beam weapon of some kind. It pierced the arenas defense systems and impacted in its center" she said.

"Order an evacuation of the premises. Have all students who have personal IS's stand at the ready" ordered Chifuyu.

Then, the cameras picked up something else, something she had never seen before.

"Miss Orimura, an unidentified object is entering the arena. It seems to be a giant robot!" yelled Miss Yamada. She then concentrated back unto the computers in front of her. What she saw next was flabbergasting. "The unidentified machine has taken Miss Shinonono hostage!" she screamed with anxiety.

Then, the proximity alert sounded again.

"Ma'am, there's another unknown entering the arena, it has stopped 50 meters from the one holding Miss Shinonono" she continued.

"Tell everyone to hurry it up!" commanded Chifuyu.

xXx

Back on the arena, everyone was surprised by the strange beam that pierced the arena. They were even more surprised to see a dark red giant robot enter the arena and grabbed Houki with a hand whilst drawing a large sword with the other.

The spectators started to panic, when this happened, but the contenders took aggressive stances around the robot. Apparently, they had all signed a temporary truce so that they could all save their classmate.

Imagine their surprise when another giant robot entered the arena. This one had a strange reddish glow and was spewing some kind of green light, as opposed to the reddish-orange light the red robot was creating. The new robot had stopped, hovering some 50 meters from the robot that was holding Houki.

"Do not move another inch, or she gets it, Mister Gundam!" came from the robot holding Houki.

They saw the _Gundam?_ take an aggressive stance, and then it simply disappeared.

**********xXx*******

If Setsuna wasn't consumed by rage before, he was now. Not only was Saachez trying to escape, but he was also holding a girl hostage.

They were both hovering some 5 meters from the ground and about 50 meters apart.

The Throne was holding the girl tightly. Her armor was taking most of the damage, but she couldn't move or get out of it. Setsuna saw that there were 3 other people wearing similar armor, but with some variations. The orange one was holding a pair of machineguns, the black one seemed to have a high caliber cannon of some kind, and finally, the white one was holding a beam sabre. These people were standing with an aggressive-defensive stance, as if they didn't know what to do.

Setsuna took an aggressive stance, and then, 00 quantized. He appeared behind a startled Saachez and slashed the Throne's left arm, which was holding the girl. Then, he flipped over the Throne and slashed the remaining leg, blocked an attack with his left sword, swiped with his right, and finished the Throne, which exploded in a purple cloud of smoke and pseudo-GN particles.

He then caught the falling arm that was holding the girl with his left hand, switched his right sword to rifle mode and shot the escape pod that had ejected from the Throne before it had exploded.

Satisfied that he had eliminated his target, he deactivated Trans-Am, and made 00 kneel, so that he could release the girl he was holding. He left her down on the ground and liberated her from the hand that was still holding on to her. As he prepared to leave, the adrenaline that had kept him going until this point had run its course. He felt a throbbing pain where he was shot, and finally passed out from exhaustion.

On the cockpit of the 0 Raiser, Red Haro saw Setsuna collapse, and immediately, he opened 00's cockpit, hoping that the people now surrounding them would offer medical assistance.

*****xXx******

Ichika and company were flabbergasted. They could hardly believe what they just had seen. As the red robot threatened the Gundam, the Gundam disappeared and reappeared behind the robot, and cut of the arm that was holding Houki. Then t flipped over the red robot, cut off the its remaining leg, locked a slash from the big sword, and then finished the job by thrusting the free sword into its chest, after which an escape pod of some kind ejected from the red robot as it exploded. The Gundam then caught the arm that was still holding Houki, and the shot the escape pod with its sword. After the escape pod exploded, they saw the robot turn and its green eyes flashed ominously.

Then, its strange red glow died out, revealing it to be a white and blue robot that that had some sort of red gem on its forehead. It kneeled, and placed the severed arm on the ground and liberated Houki from it. But then, it stayed completely still. Houki was paralyzed upon seeing the robot's face up close. Ichika then flew in and picked her up, taking her as far away as possible from the strange robot. Meanwhile, Laura and Charles/Charlotte stood their ground, aiming their weapons at the now immobile giant robot.

Soon, the instructors came into the arena and surrounded it on all angles, all staying alert for any sudden movements from the robot. Everyone jumped when the robots chest piece slid a bit forward, and a hatch opened on top of it. One of the instructors went in a bit closer to see what was inside the hatch. She was surprised to see a person in a full body suit and helmet slouched in a seat. She also saw that there was blood running down from the persons shoulder.

"Miss Orimura, we have the pilot of this thing. The pilot is injured, and bleeding. He or she needs medical assistance" said the instructor.

From the control room Miss Yamada and Chifuyu were astonished with what they saw. More so when they found out that the robot was piloted.

"Alright, take them to the infirmary. Take Miss Shinonono, Orimura, Dunois and Bodewig as well. The rest of you, we need to secure that robot! See if you can take it over to the maintenance section and store it there. If not, we have to find a hangar somewhere so that we can hide it" ordered Chifuyu. "I also want to be notified immediately if our guest wakes up" she finished.

"Right!" responded the team of instructors.

( _ **A.N: from this point, I'm going to fuse both POVs so as to not brake myself while I try to write this. Thank you for your understanding**_ __)

The instructor that had discovered Setsuna hoisted hem out of 00's cockpit. After she had extracted him, Haro closed and locked the hatch and also put 00 on standby mode, turning the GN drives off.

The instructor then went over to where Houki was standing, and took her and the rest of the contenders to the infirmary. The rest of the instructors had to figure out a way to move the 18 meter behemoth that was kneeling in front of them.

"This is going to be a tough one" commented one.

"Tell me about it" replied another.

xXx

At the infirmary, they laid Houki in one bed and Setsuna in the other. Then, they removed his helmet, and gasped when they saw a young man, of about 20 years, and of Middle Eastern decent. Then unzipped the G-suit down to the navel and checked his arm. They found that he had a bullet logged inside it. They removed the bullet and band aided the shoulder and arm. Then they left him to rest. When they checked Houki, they found out that she had a sprained elbow and a cracked rib, so they patched her up, and told her to rest in the infirmary for the night.

xXx

 _Setsuna woke up in a street in his village, in the republic of Krugis._

" _This place…"he said. He then looked at the small house next to him_

" _This house…"he said as he realized it was his._

 _He then turned to see a younger version of himself running towards the house, with a handgun in his right hand._

" _I give this body to God. I join him in his Holy War. I'll be accepted by God, as one of his warriors!" said Soran, as he run past Setsuna and entered the house._

" _Soran!" said his mother from inside the house._

" _Where have you been all this time" asked his father, with a worried tone._

 _Setsuna then sprinted towards the house, as Soran leveled the gun at his parents._

" _What are you doing?" pleaded his father._

" _Soran!" pleaded his mother._

 _Setsuna then burst in, and took the gun away from Soran._

" _Stop it!" he commanded._

" _What did you do that for, I'm doing this to uphold the teachings of God" complained Soran._

" _There is no God in this world! No God." He responded. "What you're doing is a despicable ritual that will only bring about more violence" he said as he shoved Soran to his parents._

" _Don't let him out of the house!" he commanded as he charged outside._

 _As he ran, he noticed someone was watching him. as he focused, he saw that it was Lockon Stratos._

" _L…Lockon?" said Setsuna._

" _Setsuna, the only thing the past can change is how you feel about things in the present" said Lockon. "But nothing else changes. Not other's feelings, and certainly not their lives" he said._

 _BANG!_

 _Setsuna turned around towards the house and checked his hand. The gun was gone._

 _BANG!_

 _He then saw Soran exit the house with a smoking gun in his hand._

 _Setsuna was paralyzed._

" _Setsuna, you could change" said Lockon. "I couldn't, so you'll have to do it for me…"_

 _He started hearing voices, as a light started to surround him._

" _What are these voices…." he said._

xXx

Ichika heard a groan come from the other bed.

"Hey, he's waking up" he said the group.

Laura, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia and Ichika were keeping Houki company for the most of the afternoon, and they were all taking and speculating when he told them that the man in the other bed was waking up.

Setsuna tried to sit up, but was stopped by Ichika and by a searing pain in his right arm.

"Whoa there, don't try to get up just yet. You were injured and had a bullet in your shoulder. Charles, go get the nurse!" said Ichika.

"Where am I?" asked Setsuna

"You are in the IS Academy, in the infirmary" said Ichika.

"How did I get here?" asked Setsuna, again.

"You don't remember?" asked Cecilia.

"You saved me from that red robot thing that held me hostage" said Houki.

"Then, you were pulled out of your robot and brought you here, where you were treated. They removed the bullet, but said that you needed rest" finished Ichika.

"What!?" exclaimed Setsuna. "How did you get me out of the cockpit?" he asked.

"Well, after you let go of Miss Shinonono, your robot stayed still, and then the hatch opened by itself. But, after we got you out of there, it closed itself and then it shut down" came from the door, where Chifuyu, Miss Yamada, Charlotte and a nurse stood.

"What did you do with my Gundam?!" demanded Setsuna.

"If by that you mean the giant robot that was kneeling in the arena, we took it to a secure location" replied Miss Yamada.

"Now, I want to know who the hell are you, what the hell is that robot we have I custody is, and what happened in the arena earlier today" said Chifuyu.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei. I'm a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. The "robot" you talk about is my Mobile Suit. Gundam 00 to be precise" said Setsuna coldly.


End file.
